


Pool Boy Turned Sex Bunny

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [38]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Famous Patrick, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Modeling, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Pool, Smut, Touching, but not really cheating since Gabe doesn't care, model patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick's a bored rich trophy husband and Pete's there to help out





	Pool Boy Turned Sex Bunny

**Pete's POV**

Getting a job as a pool boy at a huge mansion might have been a bad idea since I've never done it before but its worth it. I'll be outside all the time so I'll get a tan and hopefully it'll build up muscle from having to clean their huge pool all day.

The house belongs to Gabe Saporta, a millionaire CEO of a record label, and his trophy husband Patrick. Ever since I first saw the pictures of them in magazines I've had a huge crush on Patrick, like half the country does. Girls love him and guys love him, he even has straight guys fantasising over having sex with him because he's gorgeous.

He's got soft blond hair that used to be strawberry blond but he dyes it platinum blond now. He's got dark glasses to frame his face, a beautiful smile, bright blue eyes and a gorgeous body that makes everyone drool.

Patrick was a struggling musician until he met Gabe who immediately signed him to his record label then asked him out. A year later they got married and now Patrick's a star and has a modelling job on the side.

I've been working at the house for almost a week but I've never seen Gabe or Patrick. I guess they have better things to do than talk to the cleaning staff. Everyone at the house seems pretty nice and I'm still holding out that I'll get to see Patrick in person. I'm desperate to see if he's really as beautiful as he is in the pictures and I bet he is.

On the second Saturday of the job I get to the mansion, get the equipment out of the shed then lug it to the pool. I'm halfway through skimming the leaves off the surface when I see the screen door open and Patrick walks out. He's in board shorts and a flannel and I can definitely confirm he's way more attractive than he is in pictures.

He doesn't seem to notice me so I shuffle around to scoop the other side of the pool in order to get closer to him. Patrick's sitting in a lounger and even though I pray he'll go swimming, he doesn't and doesn't even take his shirt off.

I take as much time as possible scooping the leaves but its super hot so I rush the job. They have a pool control panel so I check the heat and chemicals are right then start putting the equipment back.

Despite the fact that Patrick hasn't even looked at me it feels like a super successful day because I actually saw him. Maybe if I see him again tomorrow or next weekend Patrick might notice me or even talk to me. It's stupid since he's married and way out of my league but he's gorgeous and I'm like a horny 15 year old all over again.

Once I'm done I take one more look at the boy and head back inside to tell the butler that I'm done. When I get to the door I start to open it but then I hear a golden voice yelling over to me "Hey pool boy, come here for a second"

I'm too entranced by the fact that Patrick Stump just talked to me to be annoyed that he called me pool boy. I guess he's too important to learn the names of everyone working for him but it's kind of insulting.

Obediently I shuffle over and stand in front of the sun so Patrick can look up at me without having to squint. "Hi, I'm Patrick, I guess you're the new pool boy" "Yeah I am" "Are you going to tell me your name?" "It's Pete but I didn't think you'd care" "I do, I worked as a waiter when I was a teenager so I know what it feels like. I like learning the names of the people who work for me, it makes me feel like the house is full of friends"

He really is adorable and even though he's 5 years older than me, it feels like he's a pretty little teenager. "Well I'm Pete and being your friend would be cool" "I don't have many friends, most people who work here are like 40" "I'm 20" "You're younger than you look" "Yeah people tell me that a lot" "You have tattoos so I thought you'd be closer to my age" "Nope, my friend works at a tattoo shop so I started getting them before they were quite legal"

Patrick giggles and pats the chair next to him so I cautiously sit down, wondering why he's being so nice. He seems like a really nice guy from the interviews I've watched but I didn't think he'd want to be friends with the pool boy. I guess he did grow up as a normal person so he doesn't treat the staff like trash which makes him even more attractive.

"I'm 25 by the way" "I know" "You've read about me?" "I like your music and I researched both of you when I started working here" "That's cute, what else do you know about me?" "Not a lot, I'm not a total stalker" "Have you seen me model?" "Hasn't everyone? You're gorgeous and your pictures are everywhere" "Do you want to earn more money?" "Yeah I guess, as long as it isn't illegal" "It's nothing illegal I promise, I was just wondering if you were going to come back tomorrow"

I'm confused about why he's asking about my work schedule considering he controls my hours but I go along with it. I really hope I get to do a special job just for him so I can spend more time around the beautiful boy. He's most attractive person I've ever seen but he's also really nice so I'd really like to become his friend.

"I work everyday, I'll be here tomorrow" "Ok, after you finish the pool maybe you can come inside and help me with a shoot I'm doing" "Don't you have people for that?" "I do but I want you to be there, you don't have to do much but I want a friend that's close to my age"

I don't think my dick will stay in my pants if I spend the day watching Patrick model but there's no way I'd say no.

"If you want me I'll be there, it'll be fun" "Yeah it gets really boring after a while so I'd like you there" "I'll be there then" "I'll see you tomorrow Pete, I can't wait"

He gives me a gorgeous smile then walks back inside leaving me dazed and half hard. Quickly I go to tell the butler I'm done then race home to jerk off while thinking about that beautiful boy.

The next day I get there an hour early and rush through my job in order to get it done as fast as possible. It takes a few minutes to find the living room then another few minutes to calm myself enough to go in.

There's lights, cameras and people everywhere so I look around until I find Patrick in a robe at his dressing table. A makeup artist is putting blush on him but he jumps up to give me a hug when he sees me. He's warm and soft and cuddly so I hold on until he pulls away and sits back in his chair.

"Hey Pete, I'm glad you're here, I don't know anyone here so its awkward" "Isn't your husband here?" "No Gabe has work and I guess this is my work too so he doesn't think he needs to be here. He'll look at all the pictures when we're done anyway so he trusts me to do it by myself"

Once Patrick finishes with hair and makeup he jumps up and comes over to slide his hand into mine "I really am glad you're here" "I'm happy to be here" "I'll pay you for being here, I'll pay you double what you get for cleaning the pool" "Really? But you pay me a lot for the pool" "Yeah but I like you here and as you can tell, I'm not exactly poor"

I laugh and let him lead me to a couch where all the cameras and lights are pointing and sit with him. He said I wasn't going to be in any pictures but I don't want to see what I look like next to this beautiful boy. There's a reason he's a model and I'm a pool boy so I'm definitely not comfortable here.

It doesn't look like Patrick's wearing anything under the robe so I'm very interested in what he's going to wear. I'm also very interested in what he looks like naked under the robe but I doubt I'm going to be seeing that.

When they're ready to start Patrick shoos me off behind the cameras and slowly strips off the robe. He's wearing the tightest pair of Calvin Klein briefs I've ever seen so I choke on my own spit.

I lurk at the back of the room while they take pictures of Patrick standing in front of the couch then lie him down on it. I've managed to get myself under control by this time so I watch as they make him move around to find a good shot.

The director seems pretty nice until he looks at the pictures they've already taken and sighs "Patrick they don't look right" "You said they were fine" "It's Calvin Klein, you're supposed to look sexy" "I do, what more do you want?" "They're tight but they're not doing much, get yourself hard and we'll see if it looks better"

Patrick flops back on the couch with a groan then slips his robe back on "I want a break, I'll be back in like 10 minutes"

He walks off so I wait a couple seconds before following him in case he's going to the bathroom to jerk off. I thought it was sexy enough with all his beautiful skin exposed and the tight black briefs but I guess its not sexy enough. If they make it anymore sexy I think every guy in the country might come in their pants but maybe that's the point.

Patrick's scowling at his dressing table so I grab a bottle of water from someone and hold it out to him. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better" "I hate underwear shoots. I hate being shirtless and wearing tight underwear and having to sit around freezing and its never sexy enough" "I thought it was too sexy as it is" "I thought it was fine but its never fine, I'm never good enough"

He drinks half the bottle then puts it back on the table and starts swinging his legs. He's a lot shorter than the magazines make him look so his feet don't touch the ground which lets him swing around like a child.

"You're beautiful Patrick, people are obsessed with you so it doesn't matter how you look because they'll buy anything you're selling. It doesn't matter what you're wearing or how sexy you are, you're always beautiful"

I feel like I might have gone overboard with the speech but he smiles and pulls me into another hug "Thank you, that was perfect" "I'm happy to help" "Can you do something for me?" "Of course, whatever you need" "Stick your hand down my pants"

Again I choke on my own spit and spend several minutes coughing like a crazy person before I calm down. Patrick seems very amused and hands he his half empty bottle of water for me to finish once I'm under control.

"Wow, do I disgust you that much Pete?" "No its just that no ones ever said that to me before, not when we're surrounded by people anyway" "I'm bored and pissed off and I hate getting myself hard but if you just stick your hand down my pants it should work" "You sure?" "I'm sure, just do it so we can get this over with"

There's not a lot I can say so I lean close to Patrick and let him slip his arms around me. I'm pretty sure this is totally inappropriate since he has a husband but I'm not saying no.

Slowly I let my hand fall onto his thigh and slip under the hem of his robe. I palm him through the briefs and feel him getting hard then slip my fingers under the hem of his briefs. He has a bit of soft pubic hair above his dick so I run my fingers through it then stroke his dick gently. It's pretty big so I give him a few strokes until he's fully hard then pull away and look at Patrick. His eyes are blown out and he's panting so I'm pretty sure I did a good job at turning him on.

The director calls him back before either of us say anything so I watch as Patrick struts over and strips off again. He's hard and everyone seems to approve so I watch as they take the photos and wait until Patrick walks back to me.

They're packing up the lights and cameras so I guess they're done for the day so I should be leaving. Before I can say anything Patrick slips his hand into mine again and leads me out to the pool.

His robe hits the floor almost as soon as the door shuts behind him and it's still a gorgeous sight. Before I can think, I'm on my back on a pool lounger and Patrick's straddling my lap.

"Patrick what are you going?" "I'm so fucking hard, look what you've done to me" "Sorry?" "Don't be sorry, just fix it for me" "You're married Patrick, what are you doing?" "Getting laid, take your shirt off"

When I don't do what he says Patrick huffs and pulls my shirt over my head before starting on my pants. Before long I'm only in boxers and Patrick's grinding down on me and running hands along my chest.

I know I have a good body so even though I'm not perfect like Patrick, I think he likes how I look. My boxers are plain and a lot looser than his but with such a beautiful boy on top of me I'm achingly hard. I can't imagine how sore it must be for Patrick to be wearing those tight briefs while he grinds on me.

I'd love to take them off and see Patrick naked but I can't forget that he's married. We really shouldn't be doing this when anyone can walk out and see us, we shouldn't be doing this at all.

"Patrick stop, you're married and someone will see us" "I don't care, they don't care what I do" "Your husband does, he loves you" "He's 42 Pete, he doesn't get horny like me anymore and we barely ever sleep together. I'm only 25 so I'm still a horny little teenager and I need more than he can give so he lets me do this. As long as I tell him what we did he doesn't care if I sleep around, let me do this, I need you"

When he begs like that I have no choice so I help him wiggle off the briefs so I can take him in my hand. He's even bigger when I can touch him like this so I jerk him off messily and pull him down for a kiss.

His lips are super soft and when I nibble on his bottom lip he gives his mouth to me completely and lets me do anything I want.

Even though Patrick's considered one of the most beautiful people in the country, he looks down at me shyly. "You like me Pete? Am I good enough for you?" "You're fucking gorgeous, you're so out of my league" "You think?" "You're a world famous model who's married to a millionaire and I'm a pool boy, of course you're out of my league" "Am I prettier in person than in magazines?" "You are, when you're here in person I can touch you and kiss you and its amazing"

Patrick bites his lip and looks down which is ridiculously sexy and makes my dick twitch in excitement. I don't know if he wants an ego boost or if he thinks acting coy is sexy but I really don't care either way.

"You're beautiful Patrick" "Thank you, I barely sleep with Gabe anymore and I never know if people like how I look" "You're beautiful, I don't think there's anyone in the country who wouldn't get on their knees for you the second you asked" "I had to shave this morning and people kept telling me everything wrong with me so I felt crap, thank you for reassuring me"

I can't believe anyone would ever tell Patrick he's not perfect. He's the most beautiful person, plus he's sweet, funny, smart and sexy so I don't know why anyone would be mean to him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're the embodiment of perfection" "You don't mind the fact they I had to shave? I feel like a baby" "I don't mind" "And they said I'd gained weight so I needed to eat less and I have a pimple which everyone said is gross" "I'm only 20, I get pimples all the time, you're only human Patrick. You haven't gained weight and if you have then its like 2 pounds at the most. You're beautiful and you'd be beautiful even if you gained 50 pounds, whoever told you that shit is an idiot"

The fact that Patrick's feeling self conscious is ridiculous and really sad so I flip us over and attach my mouth to his neck. I know I'm probably not allowed to leave marks so I settle for kissing the soft skin and working my way down his body.

When I get to his dick I place little kisses on the pubic hair and look up at him. "You're not hairless everywhere, I've got this pretty little place to enjoy" "You like the hair?" "I love it, I love every part of you but I especially like it here"

I kiss at the spot until Patrick wiggles under me and groans "Please suck me off" "I'm allowed right? You promise I won't get in trouble or get fired for this?" "I'll tell Gabe when he gets home and it'll be fine, I've slept with a bunch of people and he doesn't mind. He knows I have needs he doesn't have so he can't satisfy me, it's ok for me to go to other people as long as I'm open about it"

Happily I lean in and suck him into my mouth, not wasting anymore time now that I've got permission. I haven't done this a lot and Patrick's pretty big so I do the best I can and from the sounds Patrick's making I guess I'm doing good.

His hand slides down to grip onto my hair so I let him push me down further and look up at the boy. He's moaning and whimpering which is the most gorgeous sight and I don't understand how his husband lets him do this. If I were married to him I'd spend every second naked in bed with him and never let him put on clothes ever again.

Patrick's getting close so I suck faster and twirl my tongue at his tip to get him there as fast as possible. Just when I think he's going to come the door from the house opens and someone walks out. I hear them laughing and Patrick groan loudly so I pull off and look up to see Patrick's husband.

Despite being so much older than both of us he's really attractive and more than 6 feet tall which is pretty intimidating. I'm pretty strong and I work out but Gabe does as well which isn't a great sight when I'm sucking off his husband.

"Hey Gabey" "Hey Patty, you having fun?" "I was until you turned up, you always ruin my fun" "Well if you didn't decide to have your fun outside where everyone can see maybe I wouldn't ruin it"

Patrick rolls his eyes but pulls his husband down into a kiss while he loosens his tie. I'm still kneeling by Patrick's dick, wondering if I should keep blowing him or make a run for it while Gabe's distracted.

I go to stand up but Patrick pulls away from Gabe and whines "Petey come back, I'm really close" "But..." "Gabe can fuck off, get your mouth back on my dick"

When I look at Gabe he looks amused and Patrick's pouting so I shrug and take him back in my mouth. It only takes a couple of bobs of my head before Patrick comes and I drink it all back. I watch the way Patrick shakes and how his husband runs a finger over his nipple, obviously something Patrick likes. When Patrick comes back to himself he frantically pulls me back up for a kiss.

He kisses me roughly like he's trying to taste himself and by the time he pulls away I'm hard and desperate.

When I look up Gabe shakes his head and ruffles Patrick's hair "Have fun baby, I'll be upstairs when you're done being a little slut" "Love you Gabey" "Love you too Patty, have fun sucking his dick"

Gabe leaves so I can finally relax and slump down against Patrick "I know you said he's cool with this but he really fucking scares me" "Why? He's a little muffin so you don't have to be scared" "But he's pretty ripped and no one can be totally ok with seeing their husband with another man" "He's ok with it, he knows I love him and I won't leave him, I just like sex" "Why doesn't he have sex with you? He loves you and there's no way he doesn't find you attractive"

Asking about his husband when I'm desperate for his mouth on me is probably a bad idea but I'm curious. They love each other and Gabe seemed turned on by seeing us together so I don't get it. He's not old enough to not be able to get boners anymore and I thought he'd get a lot when he has such a sexy younger guy.

"We have sex but not as much as I need. I'm so much younger so Gabe can't keep up and often he's tired after one round but I want to go for three more. We love each other and the sex is great but I need the sex way more than he does so he lets me go to other people. If he didn't he'd have to listen to me complaining and he'd always have to try to have sex with me when I want it. This way I can sleep with other people but its not cheating because he lets me do it. It keeps us both happy and can you honestly say it's a problem?"

Patrick doesn't wait for an answer before he sinks to his knees and kitty licks at the head of my dick. This drives me crazy and I've been hard since the first moment I saw him so this feels amazing.

Patrick has the most amazing mouth with perfect dick sucking lips so I still can't believe he wants to do this. He was born to suck dick and if the modelling and music doesn't work out he could make a fortune doing porn.

"Hey Pete grab my phone from my robe" "Why?" "I wanna take pictures, Gabe loves seeing me with a dick in my mouth" "You want me to take pictures of you sucking my dick?" "Yeah I do, do you mind?"

As much as it should creep me out it doesn't so I take the pictures and try not to come too quickly. He looks amazing with his hair messed up, his skin sweaty and pink and his lips stretched around my dick.

"Patrick can I send these to myself?" "Yeah go ahead, if you show anyone I'll kill you" "Don't worry, these are all for me" "Good, people think I'm trashy enough without having pictures of me sucking someone's dick on the internet" "I won't show anyone, it'll just give me something to jerk off to" "Don't jerk off, don't ever jerk off again, if you're horny come to me and I'll give you a good time"

I didn't think he'd want to do this again but he does so I'm even closer to coming than I was before. I send the pictures to myself then type my phone number into his contacts so he can text me the next time he's horny. Once I'm done I put the phone down and grip onto Patrick's hair as he takes me deeper.

Before long I'm coming down his throat and Patrick swallows it up which is the best thing I've seen all day. He slides back up my body with maximum contact and straddles my lap again with a cute little smile.

"That was awesome" "Yeah it was, I'm glad you wanted to do it with me" "You're hot and I get lonely surrounded by boring old men all day. When Gabe's out I'm all alone so I need someone to keep me company" "Am I getting paid extra for this service?" "You get paid by the hour and you've been with me for like 3 hours so I'll pay you for them, I always keep my promises Petey"

He gets up off my lap and pulls his briefs and robe back on so I grudgingly stand up and pull on my clothes. Once we're dressed he gives me a little kiss on the lips and leads me inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" "Yup, I'll be here everyday until you fire me" "Or until I think up a job name that sounds better than official dick sucker" "Provider of the princes pleasure?" "I'm the prince am I?" "Well you've married the king and you don't act like a king so I guess that makes you a slutty little prince" "I like that, I'll ask Gabey if we can make it a real job and hire you for it"

I get another little kiss then he waves to me "Bye Petey, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe I'll show you our bedroom this time" "Oh will you?" "Yeah, unless I remember to carry condoms around with me I guess we'll have to go up there"

Patrick gives me flirty little wink then struts off upstairs, leaving me to pick my jaw up off the floor.

As stupid as official dick sucker sounds, I really want that job and the more time I get to spend naked with Patrick, the better.


End file.
